Thors Military Academy
Thors Military Academy, otherwise known simply as Thors, is an elite military service academy in the Erebonian Empire, with it's primary campus located in Trista. It is a two year institution that graduates all students with an officers commission in the various armed forces of the nation. Thors is the alma mater of many distinguished alumni, and more recently, serves as the home of the newly established Class VII. Background Thors Military Academy was established during the reign of Emperor Dreichels. The core objective of the Academy, as embodied by its mission statement, is to educate the best and brightest young men and women from across the Empire. It accepts students from both noble and commoner backgrounds, but segregates the two social classes in accordance with tradition. As a pilot project of Olivert Reise Arnor's design, Thors hosts the newly formed Class VII with the intitial intention of testing the ARCUS. Connecting Areas * Auditorium: 'A facility used for events like the Inauguration of Class VII and the school event during the Final Chapter. * '''Gym: '''Class VII meets here to have a swimming lessons. Also is one of the many places that Rean can undergo a hidden mission which would go towards increased AP points. * '''Old School House: '''A large battleground area for testing the strength and skills of Class VII. With each new floor, presents new challenges. Principle Vandyke sends Class VII to investigate the schoolhouse, as the building tends to constantly undergo transformations. * '''Engineering Building: '''Players come here to customize their weapon and upgrade their Sepith. The facility is run by second year student, George Nome. ''Trails of Cold Steel '''Overview Thors Military Academy serves as the home base of Class VII. In between Field Studies, the members of Class VII will lead eventful lives as military students. It is here that the player can engage in Bonding Events with Class VII in order to strengthen combat links and develop relationships between characters. The player also has the option of assisting the Student Council with various tasks. School Festival Class VII along with many other kids of the academy prep for a big festival that happens near the end of October. The end result is nothing but stunning. Mysterious glow at the Old Schoolhouse On the evening of the first day of the festival, Rean and gang are having a meeting. During their meeting, the clock on the schoolhouse strikes 1 am going into the 2nd day and a mysterious bell starts to ring throughout the campus. Class VII goes to investigate the mysterious, yet, ominous glow that surrounds the building. The realize that it is same glow that covered Lohengrin Castle. Rean chooses a group of seven that will go with him to the final floor of the There, they will go through 3 sub floors within the 7th floor that ultimately ends in a fight with Loa Erebonius, the most powerful boss in the game (not counting C, V or S). Rean is successful in defeating Erebonius and they see that it was all an illusion. Afterwords they spot a giant gundam-sized mech tucked away. Calm Before the Storm On the night before the terrorists make their move on Trista, Class VII and the students of Thors share a dance along with their loved ones. Knowing what will happen the following day. Attack on Trista The morning of the Liberation Front attack, Rean goes to find Millium. He finds her in floor 7 of the Schoolhouse. They head back to their classroom so they could tune in together with their class to Giliath Osbourne's speech. During the speech. Crow sets up his target. Clair tries to stop him -- but to now avail. So Crow accomplishes his mission and leaves the city to join comrades V and S to bring their destruction upon Trista. Rean and gang head out to defeat C and S. Rean and gang defeats the terrorist, they also challenge an impossible battle against S which they are knocked out. Rean challenges S to a Divine Knight battle, Rean wins. Rean then challenges Ordine, Crow's Divine Knight to a final duel. Rean wins but in doing so, Crow's true motives become clear. Thus Valimar, the Ashen Knight speeds to the mountains of Eisengard. The location in which the story for The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II takes place. Trails of Cold Steel 2 The place where Rean and the rest of Class VII had various assignments to complete, went on field studies -- now becomes the site for the final battle on March 14. Due to the occupation of the Noble Alliance working together with the Imperial Army. Rean's team can purchase other fighters to fight alongside them in this battle. Costing them 200k Mira each. Some of them include former bosses from the Blaze Demon Castle (Crow Armbrust & Vita Clotilde), along with the two fighters from the unlocalized Trails games: Zero no Kiseki & Ao no Kiseki -- (Lloyd Bannings and Rixia Mao) respectively. Gamers will face Loa Luciferia, a white palette swap of Loa Erebonius. Gallery Thors military academy.jpg Sen-concept thors academy.jpg Category:Erebonia Locations Category:Schools